


We Wait

by cinagray



Series: One Bullet [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, MCD, Main Character Death, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinagray/pseuds/cinagray
Summary: They spent so long preparing for Andy to die that they all fell apart the day Joe and Nicky got taken down by the same bullet.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: One Bullet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194425
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	We Wait

**Author's Note:**

> read those tags, friends.

They spent so long preparing for Andy to die that they all fell apart the day Joe and Nicky got taken down by the same bullet.

Andy killed the motherfucker that shot them then went to check, but Booker was already there holding Nicky, who was gasping around the large wound in his chest. Blood bubbled from his mouth, lung pierced. He tried to speak, and could only manage to mouth _Joe_.

“He got shot too, but he’ll be back in a minute.” Andy squeezed his hand.

“Andy,” Nile said, voice low and urgent from where she knelt over Joe.

Joe lay twisted on his side, one arm hanging awkwardly behind him and the other one folded underneath him. A distinct hole in the side of his head trickled blood while the exit wound pooled blood and worse beneath him. There was no sign of life.

 _Come on, Joe._ She didn’t say it out loud—there was no point. He was going to wake up. Head wounds sometimes took a while. Brains had to regrow the tissue and the connections, and sometimes it took time to reconnect.

“Andy,” Nicky croaked, and she returned to him. He reached for her weakly and she clutched his hand.

“Joe took a head shot, okay? Let’s give him time.”

She looked down at the blood still gushing from him and tried to smile. “Hey sometimes these deaths take too long, you know?”

Booker took his jacket off and pressed it to Nicky’s chest. “Nile,” he started, but she was already there, training kicking in.

“Let’s roll him, see what the exit wound looks like.”

Andy let them do what they wanted, and went back to Joe. His eyes were still empty, and the blood hadn’t stopped.

“Spinal injury, Nicky. Once you die and heal you’ll be good as new,” Nile said, but the blood spreading told a different story.

“Book,” Andy said weakly.

He looked up at her, and his eyes said everything.

She grabbed Joe by the shoulders, shook him, grabbed his jaw and spat commands in his face, but he didn’t move and his body didn’t come back together.

“Andy…” Nicky couldn’t reach for her any more, but she scrambled back to him and held his hand as his shallow breaths slowed and stopped.

Nile sat on the concrete hyperventilating and Booker still had Nicky’s head in his lap as he stared down at his lifeless friend.

“Fuck!” Andy screamed at the sky.

“Andy, let’s take them home,” Booker said.

“Andy.” Nile touched her shoulder and Andy startled.

“No, we wait for them to get up.”

Booker said her name again and tried to reason with her, but Andy could not hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I love your comments!
> 
> cinagray on discord


End file.
